His Princess
by Loverofdestroyers
Summary: [AU] Clarke left Seattle five years ago leaving her friends and Bellamy Blake but when her fiancé Wells die. Clarke comes back creating chaos.
1. Chapter One

_*Awkwardly waves*_  
 _Hey._

 _Okay so this bellarke fanfic as you guess.. a lot of people ship Jasper and Monty but I don't like ship because it's mainly based on friendship. So there will lots of goofing around between them and they won't be together so I'm telling you all now._

 _If you don't know me I had a book on wattpad that was called 'the rebels princess' I had it discontinued because my writing was such a monstrosity. I promise I'll update frequently._

 _This is a human AU which is just our normal time. There will be swearing and violence probably sex scene. Another note is this a more humorous fanfic, nothing too embarrassing but the 100 people are so sad so I'm going to write a fanfic on them being happy well kinda..._

 _Another point on I have a project called 'the grounders queen' it's slow updates but it's grounder Bellamy._

 _Anyways I'm so excited to start this and please vote and comment_

 _Love you guys._

 _-Ash_

Reality sucks, Clarke was a girl full of optimism and took situations head on but not this. She was labelled as the 'art freak' in high school, she hated reality and always will.

"Ma'm?" The southern ladies voice was concerned. The bank teller was impatient with Clarke for the last five minutes.

Clarke held her breath, she grabbed the money she ordered out of her account and clutched it as if it were a lifeline.

She was living a lie to appease her mother, she was never coward; she dealt her problems head on. Not anymore.

She clutched her backpack with everything she owned. The things she bought out of her own pocket; nothing from her mother can replace anything.

Clarke was the girl who never sat there and let the world push her around, she had nothing to lose now. 

••••

She's on the steps of the apartment that she had once called home. She left and hurt everyone in her path, that's what she was always good at. Destroying anything good she thought bitterly.

She stared at the bright red door, she wanted to knock but she had grown accustomed to her cowardly acts now.

Turning down the steps she walks a block and half before walking into the diner that she worked in her teen years.

She opens the door with a chime, she sees Marcy an women in her late forties now she wears the light pink uniform.

"I heard" is all she gets out before smothering her in a hug, Clarke is more emotionally distant than before.

"It wasn't suppose to be like this-" Clarke murmurs to herself, she lets herself mourn for herself and him.

"I kept your old apartment, Octavia never rented it out; it's almost like she knew you would come back" she smiled softly.

"Here's your key and you start on Wednesday?" She said reassuringly.

Clarke finds herself forcing a smile and when she does Marcy smiles back.

Clarke misses the Seattle rain almost instantly as it pours down on her. She can't bring herself to care and the cold rain drilled down relentlessly. She finds her self laughing, her hair is drenched her hair is matted and tangled. She stand in the middle of the sidewalk, it's 3am no one is wandering the city like she is.

She doesn't care.

Her makeup is running, almost numbly she walks forward. Her old home is calling to her but she stops when she sees a familiar figure.

The girl with the red ribbon is no longer there, her hair is down and the ribbon is now on her wrist. Her long black hair is cascading down her back in delicate waves.

"Clarke?" Her voice croaked.

She can't bring herself to speak but nods and tears fall down her cheeks. Seconds go by and Octavia tackles her in a hug; Clarke returns the hug and now Octavia is now crying as well.

"What the hell happened? Clarke? You leave five years ago no note or no form of communication" Octavia pulls away, her fiery anger returns.

"Uhm.." is all Clarke gets out when she is interrupted.

"Lets go back to your apartment we have a lot to talk about!" She speaks almost in a threatening tone but she knows better.

She follows Octavia in suit and sees how angry she is, but her feelings are mixed as well.

"I know you're mad" Clarke starts.

"I'm beyond pissed off Clarke!" Octavia shouts as she opens _their_ apartment.

"I'm so mad at you but I miss my best friend..." she murmurs.

"I'll change into dry clothes and explain everything to you" Clarke reasoned.

"It's 3:48, you're telling me now so I can go to bed wondering why the fuck I'm still your friend!" She yells heatedly.

"You hurt everyone, Clarke"

"I fucking know Octavia but I don't have a choice, I never do get a choice" Clarke tells her face is flushed with arguing with a Blake sibling.

The worst part is she has still has another Blake to talk to, that's a huge 'if' they were on speaking terms.

"What happened.." Octavia asked, she was concerned now.

Clarke takes a deep breath and goes to speak when the door is suddenly lurched open.

Monty and Jasper ran through holding a bottle of tequila, their dorky personality hadn't changed one bit.

"Holy mother of..."

"God" Jasper finished the sentence.

Dropping their bags they lunge forward and tackled Clarke into a hug.

"Mommy's home" Monty cried in a joking manner which had surprised Clarke.

They were happy to see her, shaking her head she doesn't question them.

"I missed my pot heads" Clarke laughs into Jasper's shoulder.

"We're very mad but we missed you too much" Monty said not breaking the long endured hug.

"Once I break this hug you'll go back to hating me, okay?" Clarke said slowly pushing herself away from the boys embrace.

"Okay on three?" Jasper asked.

Clarke didn't count as she roughly pulled away, both boys looks happy still but their expression fell slightly.

"I was suppose to marry Wells.. our parents arranged the marriage ... he died three days ago, I found a document my mother and my father tested the antidote to treat his cancer but if anything it quickened the process.."

Clarke looks ahead and blinks the tears back.

"I know I shouldn't be back but my mother said she did it for science" she said disgusted at her own blood.

"Clarke.."

She didn't listen and kept going on in her dark cloud that surrounded her life.

"Wells said that he knew I didn't love him and that he wanted real love and my mother disagreed and his father as well. Wells wasn't thinking when he went well over the speed limit on his Harley and he couldn't turn the corner..."

Clarke couldn't speak anymore, the boys and Octavia stood silently.

"Clarke I'm so sorry" Octavia practically wailed like a child hugging her best friend.

"I just couldn't be around her" Clarke said looking at her feet, she was warmed up but her clothing felt wrinkled against her body.

"Do you guys all still live on the same floor?" Clarke asked nervously.

"No Bell, moved out he lives a few blocks away" Octavia murmured.

"I'm going to crash" Clarke said opening the door and jumped into bed not even bothering to cover herself in blankets.


	2. TWO

Clarke knew she missed living with Octavia when she heard Monty and Jasper arguing in the apartment; which neither of them lived in. Clarke got out of bed and heard the bantering between the boys.

By the time she was out wearing a sun dress with matching sandals.

"Dude getting day drunk is so high school" Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"Jasper you haven't even graduated high school!" Monty argued back.

"Hey at least I can drive!" Jasper yelled back.

"How many times did you fail your N test!" Monty rebutted.

"Boys!" Clarke yelled.

"He started it!" They both yelled at each other.

"Monty you need to get your license, Jasper is tired of driving your ass everywhere" Clarke started.

"Ha!" Jasper yelled jumping in victory.

"And YOU! need to graduate Jasper you know you can do it just stop being lazy!" Clarke said swivelling around.

"Sorry mom" the both said sarcastically.

"Common boys we got get munchies if we're getting lit" the familiar voice of Raven Reyes walking into my apartment.

"Clarke mother fucking Griffin" she yelled running and hugging Clarke.

"I thought you guys hated me"

Clarke words make everyone stare at each other.

"We don't hate you Clarke we just miss you" Raven said removing herself from the hug.

"I missed you too" Clarke said with a small smile.

"Common I need to get day drunk!" Raven cheered.

Since Clarke was the only one besides Bellamy who had their full license she drive everyone legally.

"Ugh I missed this too much" Jasper said smiling happily.

"I didn't know you guys would miss me" Clarke said quietly but Raven caught it.

"It affected Bellamy the most" she said equally as quiet but Clarke caught on.

Clarke signalled and turned over into another lane while Jasper and Monty were singing along to Taylor Swift.

 _"I got a blank space baby, I'll write your name_!" They both sang pointing at each other.

Rolling her eyes Clarke parked into a large Costco parking lot, Raven pulled out a cart and started naming off a few items.

"God Raven are you buying the whole damn store" Clarke said furrowing her eye brows.

"No but Octavia keeps feeding them" she said pointing to Jasper and Monty.

"Are you kidding me?" Clarke said glaring at both boys.

"You left so Octavia started teaching us how to cook but the fire department got involved" Monty said shrugging.

Clarke was angered but took a deep breath and began to walk ahead and talk to Raven.

"Does Bellamy know I'm back?" Clarke was nervously playing with her fingers.

"No and but he knows we're drinking" Raven said as her finger skimmed over some bottles.

"We made moonshine" Jasper said annoyed at Raven betraying them by buying legal liquor.

"I hate your moonshine" she said pausing and turning to them.

Both boys gasp.

"Liar" Jasper hissed.

"I get wicked hangovers!" She whined.

"Fine friends off" Monty said flicking his fingers.

"Are you going back to the hospital?" Raven said pushing the cart more.

Clarke nodded but she knew she would get the terrible shifts and get not many hours.

"I'll probably go casual" Clarke said, her mother wanted her to be a doctor but she didn't want to go over a hundred thousand dollars in debt, she went into nursing and never turned back.

"I can continue my school towards a doctor but I like being a nurse" she grabbed margarita mix which Raven approved with a thumbs up. 

•••• 

Octavia sat down with her pita with her brother, every Monday they always ate lunch together. Bellamy was always quiet but once he was in his circle of friends he could never shut up.

"So how's the weather.." Octavia forced an laugh.

"You're not telling me something" Bellamy said offhandedly and Octavia didn't want to tell her brother.

"Clarke's back" she stayed taking a huge bite out of her pita so he couldn't slam her with questions.

Instead she gets silence.

"Why?"

Octavia swallows the food in her mouth and pauses before answering.

"She's been through hell" Octavia started.

"O, she's hurt us and you're letting her back with open arms?" Bellamy said icily.

"Look, I'm not justifying her but she explained everything to me and sure I was upset she left but she's back now" Octavia pleaded to her brother.

"O, she can't just waltz back and pretend to be one of us middle class people" Bellamy said his voice shook with anger.

"Bell, Wells died three days ago.. you won't admit it and nether will she but both of you are still in love" Octavia said standing up not bothering to finish her food.

"She had her reasons on leaving and she'll tell us when she's ready, don't push her Bell" she said giving him an warning glare.

Bellamy was angry no doubt and his partner Miller wasn't helping either, what felt like hours but was only ten minutes Miller came in.

"Clarke's back, gunna hook up?" he smirked.

"Miller..." he warned but he only laughed and walked away.

Bellamy walked out of his office while the paperwork sat untouched on his desk he grabbed his keys and made his way to Octavia's apartment.

••••

"Are you still offended that I hate you're moonshine?" Raven said mockingly to start a feud.

"Monty don't answer, she's stronger than both of us and Clarke not here to referee" Jasper said guarding his friend.

"No but the alcohol you bought cost more so you didn't benefit yourself" Monty called over Jasper.

Bellamy walks into the apartment with Raven making a pot of spaghetti; yelling at Monty and Jasper.

"God Clarke is right Monty and Jasper are a reminder to take birth control" Raven huffed but her eyes widened seeing Bellamy.

"Roof" she states.

Bellamy nods and pulls his jacket off and makes his way up the rusty ladder. The apartment had seen better days but Raven and Octavia have taken really good care of the place.

He gets to the top and sees Clarke sitting on the edge with a cigarette dangling from her fingers, her hair looked much longer. He noticed she was wearing a dress which was something she would never wear.

"Are you going to stop staring" she said not turning her body, he noticed she stiffens when he wants closer.

He sits beside her and unconsciously he has his hands out and three seconds later he too now has a cancerous stick.

"I fucked up" she says out loud.

"How could you Clarke?"

She stills at his words, and his voice still can bring shivers down her spine so effortlessly.

"I'm sorry"

Her words are letting hanging in the air, Bellamy remains silent.

"This is the happiest I've seen them in a long time; Clarke. Don't come and go, make a decision" Bellamy says.

"Don't our decisions define us" Clarke said back.

Bellamy feels as if he got whiplash, staring at Clarke.

"I've changed" Clarke states.

"So have I, Clarke"


	3. THREE

**_THREE_**

* * *

Octavia comes back from work looking forward to her three days off, dropping her purse. She advances to the kitchen seeing Clarke and Bellamy not saying a word.

"Clarke" Raven snaps at her causing Clarke so jump slightly out of her day dream.

She drops a shot on the table.

"Drink bitch"

It's a cute term for Clarke, she smiles and downs the shot she can feel the warmth of the overly priced vodka down her throat.

"Oh god I missed this!" Clarke pours another shot.

"What do you mean Clarke?" Octavia laughs and grabs her container of food and begins to stuff her face.

"I had to do stupid diets for that wedding" she pouts slightly.

The apartment had a spacious kitchen which the boys always ate at it could fit everyone without an issue.

"Awe it must of been nice planning a wedding" Octavia said with a sigh.

"I didn't plan any of it O, I was lucky to pick the dress but I sold it and I got free rent for three months!" Clarke said shrugging .

"When were you suppose to be married?" Bellamy had trouble getting those words out and everyone noticed but Clarke.

"Today" she shrugged.

"Awe Clarke.." Raven said giving her friend a side hug. She shrugged and took another shot, Raven was already drunk Clarke was getting there whole everyone was sober.

Three hours later Octavia was drunk along with Raven, Clarke laid on the floor watching old re runs of family feud.

Bellamy sat in a love seat while Monty and Jasper were sprawled on the couch slightly drunk but had sobered up quickly.

"Clarke let's get another drink" Raven said, she pulled herself out between Jasper and Monty and Octavia followed. Everyone followed because they didn't want to miss anything.

Octavia head was lulling back and forth when a thought crossed her mind. Slapping her hand abruptly on the counter, almost causing Raven to drop the shot glasses for everyone.

"Hey! Let's make a pact" Octavia said causing the boys to lean forward in amusement.

"Uhm, O' hate to break it to you but me and Clarke both slept with your brother so that pact has been over for years" Raven bluntly said.

"Wait Raven have we slept with the same people?" Clarke suddenly said quirking her eyebrow.

"Oh god" they both said.

"We need to break this.." both girls said.

"Miller!" Clarke said.

"Is gay" Bellamy interfered.

"NO I called Dibbs" she said sticking out her tongue.

"Wait clubbing?" Clarke said.

"You guys aren't thinking clearly" Jasper said nervously.

"No we need this" Clarke said putting on shoes while Raven did the same.

"We haven't been clubbing in years" Monty frowned.

"You run a bar?" Bellamy offered.

"You're okay with Clarke hooking up with someone?" Jasper said curiously.

"We're not dating anymore?" Bellamy said shrugging but everyone knew he was lying.

"Bellamy drive us" Octavia ordered causing the girls to giggle.

"We should tweet this" Jasper said watching the girls stumble.

"Already did" Monty said leaning to his friend.

"Wait Octavia what pact?" Clarke suddenly remembered.

Octavia swerved herself against Monty, when she suddenly spoke.

"Pregnancy pact" she declared.

"Just cause Clarke can control herself doesn't mean I have to be pregnant too" Raven said.

"You think I'm going to be the one pregnant" Clarke said stating a Raven with slight anger.

"It's not the first time Clarke"

Clarke lunged towards Raven, Bellamy held her back.

"Clarke don't" he said sternly to her.

"Wait Clarke you were pregnant?" Octavia said scrunching up her perfectly trimmed eyebrows.

"Awe now I gotta get pregnant" Octavia said causing Bellamy'a eyes to widen.

"Seriously, O?"

"Maybe you girls shouldn't go clubbing" Monty said.

"Let's go tomorrow cause I can't stand the idea of me and Clarke sleeping with the same people" Raven said shivering.

"Hey Raven?"

"Yes Clarke?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Clarke" 

••••

Both girls fell asleep on the floor but woke up in their own beds, groaning in pain Clarke rolls over and snuggles into a bare shoulder.

Oh god.

Clarke peels her eyes open and is staring at the bare chested Bellamy Blake.

"Oh god"

"What is it Clarke" Bellamy said tiredly his eyes remain closed.

"Did we..."

"No Clarke you were way to drunk for that" Bellamy laughs slightly.

"Why are you in my bed?" She asked.

"You told me some interesting things... Clarke" Bellamy lays on his back arms behind his head smirking.

"Like what?" She scared to know the answer.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he smirks.

"Why are you in my bed" Clarke is annoyed, hungover and completely out of patience.

"You asked me to stay, I only did because..."

Monty chose to walk in at that time.

"Seriously this isn't even your apartment!" Clarke yells at him.

"Hey just cause your hungover doesn't mean you can be a bitch" Monty said glaring at Clarke.

Monty slams the door in anger leaving the apartment.

"I should apologize" Clarke says.

"Well I'm waiting princess" Bellamy said with a smile.

"Not to you Blake" she rolls out of bed dragging the bed sheet with her as she leaves the room.

••••

"Clarke are you ready to break the cycle?" Raven cheered.

"It's just an excuse to be a slut" Jasper said.

"Hey! I'm a slut and proud" she picking up the shot glass.

"Hey Clarke look at that guy" Octavia says and Clarke can see the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Wish me luck" Clarke says to everyone while Bellamy looks like he'd rather be somewhere else.

"Hey are you okay?" Octavia moves towards her brother.

"Fine" he replies stiffly.

"You're a terrible liar" she said.

Bellamy doesn't reply, part of him wants to yell at Clarke for her own stupidity but he lost the right for that. He lost her and he knows he will probably never get her back.

What hurts Bellamy most is he is hopelessly in love with her but he knows he can't fix it.

Nothing could fix it.


	4. FOUR

_**FOUR: CAREER CHANGE**_

* * *

Clarke wakes up and bolts to the bathroom puking, she leans her head in the porcelain bowl, wondering why she does this to herself.

"Move!" Octavia shouts before launching herself into the bowl. Clarke being the mother of the group who is just as hungover. Holds Octavia's hair back and rubs her hand on her back in circular motions.

"Why do we do this" Octavia moans out in pain, her body heaving once again.

"I got work today" Clarke states tiredly she stands up and walks out of the bathroom and stumbles into her room, Clarke knows she doesn't work for another couple hours but she needs time to work off her hangover.

The boys are sitting on the couch each with a abnormal amount of cereal in a large salad bowls.

"Hey princess" they both chime not looking up from their tv show what seemed to be game of thrones.

Clarke mumbles something back to them we she pulls out aspirin and large glass of water.

Clarke stumbles back into the apartment with pure exhaustion, for some reason today was the day people wanted to shoot each other.

Clarke dealt with a total of three victims who had been shot and the worst part was only one person made it.

Clarke knows to keep herself level headed but she was a wreck, she walks into the apartment without acknowledging anyone. No one takes the hint; throwing herself on her bed she throws off her scrubs and doesn't care to put on an oversized shirt.

"Clarke..." Raven asks hesitantly.

Raven cracked her door open ever so slightly. Clarke makes no move to cover herself, she's just so tired.

"I'm fine Raven, just a rough day at work" she says.

Raven wants to say something but she keeps it to herself, closing the door she can hear nothing. Everyone is at Monty and Jasper's apartment, Clarke smiles and rolls over and tries to sleep off her gruelling shift.

After Clarke falls into a deep sleep she rolls over she hears her door is opened widely. Exposing no one other than Octavia, she jumps on Clarke bed. Almost too happily, Clarke groans at her friend and rolls over.

"You slept all afternoon Clarke!" Octavia whines almost like a child.

"I'm tired"

"That's what you say when you're depressed" Octavia says.

"Why can't you leave me alone" Clarke whines.

"Clarke come out of bed, please?" Octavia pouts slightly, it's hard to believe she can still get away with pouting at age twenty-one.

Clarke finds a headache gracing its presence, she's still slightly hungover. Clarke slowly moving out bed while Octavia handed her grey sweats and a tank top.

Clarke barely has enough energy to put on clothes. Octavia drags her out when she walks into the living room everyone is there.

"Hey Clarke, we got pizza, chocolate and even your favourite movie the note book!" Jasper said patting the couch.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Clarke asked, her eyes were slightly watering. She blinks rapidly and sits down beside Bellamy.

"Clarke you know you don't have to do what your mom wants" Raven said leaning back on the recliner.

Bellamy nods and waits for Clarke to answer, she bits her lip and looks at her hands.

"Uhm... I know but I can't I don't know what to do besides medicine" Clarke said stuttering like a maniac.

"You've always wanted to do art" Bellamy said pushing a tendril of hair from her face. An old habit he can't let go.

Clarke leans into him more by Bellamy caught his mistake, he stops instantly as if he touched fire.

"Maybe I should work and get my degree in art" Clarke says. A smile that could light up this whole room crosses her face.

"Clarke you have us for financial support!" Jasper says.

"Uhm Jasper you have twelve cents in your account.." Monty coughs out.

"Hey!"

"Monty.." both Bellamy and Clarke warn him and just like that Clarke realizes that this is her home.

After the movie is over everyone is lounging on the couches talking aimlessly.

Clarke focuses on the thought of why everyone accepted her back. She knows deep down they are incredibly pissed at her but she finds them being nothing but kind.

"Clarke.."

"What?" She says dazed looking at Raven.

"You know that we've already enrolled you.." she smirked.

"Wait how?" She laughs wondering if her friends had boundaries.

"Don't worry but you start Monday!" She said with another famous smirk.

"Clarke I'm also taking classes so we'll be on the same campus!" Jasper said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"So Clarke are you going back into the dating world?" Monty said wiggling his eyebrows almost suggestively.

"No that's been permanently on hiatus" Octavia said rolling her eyes.

"I'm right here?" Clarke tells then sarcastically.

Clarke can't bring herself to tell everyone that she can't date anyone. Every one she has seen just never compared to Bellamy.

She would never admit that out loud, she lets the laugh at her non existent sex life.

She looks at Bellamy and it's almost a knowing look but they both know they can't go back.

That what's breaks Clarke's heart the most, she'll always love him but he will never love her back.

••••

Clarke wakes up Monday morning overly happy, her phone had been going off non stop. She had eight messages, four from her mother, one from Finn, one from Raven and Octavia.

She doesn't bothering looking at her mothers messages, deleting them without a second thought. She was too happy to quit working at the hospital and now she puts on skirt with an elbow length shirt.

"You're extra happy today princess" Bellamy says leaning on the frame. He wore his uniform, he was a police officer.

Clarke always loved seeing Bellamy in his uniform, she loved how his vest was fit too tightly showing off his arms and chest.

Clarke immediately blushes and coughs, she straightens herself out and walks out with Bellamy following.

"I'll drive you I have protocol in twenty minutes anyways" Bellamy said opening the car door he hops in and unlocks it.

Clarke had always admired Bellamy Blake, if they weren't at each other throats. She originally met Octavia in detention when both girls didn't want to the school pep rally.

Almost instantly they had become best friends, they had so many drunken memories. Octavia and Clarke were best friends in crime.

Even the Blakes mother Aurora had adored Clarke, she had treated Clarke just like another one of her children.

Clarke loved Aurora, she had even grounded her and Octavia. Aurora was more of a parent that her mother in general.

Clarke was in her senior year when Aurora got in a car accident and she was thrown into a coma. She still lies in the hospital untouched; doctors won't let her go.

On serval occasions she has almost woken up from the coma, it was hard on Bellamy and Octavia always having that false hope.

Although Clarke is a nurse there is close to no such thing of almost coming out of a coma. She knows aurora will make it out.

"Here we are" Bellamy said grabbing his Starbucks coffee and taking a sip.

"Thanks for the ride Bell" Clarke said and she froze when she called him bell. He noticed too and smiled back.

"Have a good first day princess" Bellamy said with his signature smirk.


	5. FIVE

_**FIVE: UNEXPECTED SURPRISES**_

* * *

Clarke always loved learning , she was biting her pen cap and watching the professor flip through the next slide.

The professor stopped and looked at his watch, he waves his hand in dismissing the class. Slowly everyone packs everything and a girl walks up to me, her hair is light brown and her face was round with dark brown eyes.

"Hey Clarke? You're the new girl right?" She asked.

"That obvious isn't it?" Clarke laughs nervously.

"I'm Maia and I was hoping I could sit with you 'cause Riley is such a distraction" she laughs.

"Sure would you wanna go get a coffee that lecture kept putting me to sleep" Clarke said with a smile.

"Oh thank god you're a coffee lover" she looked relived and a twinkle of amusement.

"My friend Jasper is here somewhere and we're suppose to meet up" I said walking out of the art building.

Clarke was standing with Maia when Jasper appeared, he looked as he was running.

"You better of been in class!" Clarke said instantly.

"Yes I was, sorry mom" he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh wow who are you?" Jasper said pushing Clarke aside.

Clarke rolled her eyes at his antics but she saw Maia blush at his words.

Clarke felt a tug in her heart, her baby Jasper was growing up and talking to women. Clarke had an idea and smiled at both of them.

"Jasper this is Maia, anyways I think I left my phone in the class you guys go ahead" Clarke said with a small smile.

Both didn't hear what Clarke said because both had walked away.

••••

Octavia walked into her work just like any other day, she worked in a office wearing heels and skirt with a flowing shirt. She loved her job, it was simple and nothing too extravagant.

"Octavia we have a new client and Fred is out at the moment, take his place and do the interview" Kathleen said. Octavia hated her, clenching her teeth and the laziest women she even met. She grabs the files and storms out of the office in a heated gaze.

She walks in the stairs to the meeting room and opening the door she slams it shut.

"I'm Octavia Blake and I will we taking notes for you Fred who couldn't make it" Octavia said not even looking up she clicks the pen and opens the files and looks up.

Her jaw almost drops and the most handsome man she had seen, he look as if he was just emerging into his thirties. He had a darker ethnicity but his eyes is what captivated Octavia, his green eyes shined brightly.

"Miss?"

Octavia shakes her head muttering a quick apology but the man kept his gaze on her.

"Hello Octavia, my name is Lincoln Trikru" he said offering his hand.

Octavia smirked as she pushed her hand closer to his, touching it she felt sparks. She had goosebumps appear on her arms. Octavia was a women that could easily capitate a man and not she was the one a stuttering mess.

"Nice to meet you" 

••••

Clarke was born an introvert, her high school days were filled with rainy days and sketching. Listening to the alternative music; she hated reality and art was her escape.

Clarke hasn't painted a single stroke since her father died of stage four lung cancer.

She looks at her old paint brushes and seeing the Seattle rain crash down on the city. Clarke could see the pedestrians hurrying away the from the rain.

Clarke is a lover of rain, her mother wasn't therefore after Clarke turned eighteen her mother dragged her to the hot deserts of Arizona.

Clarke hated it, she always burned and never tanned. She was the palest compared to everyone.

Clutching her brush she dipped the brush into water and slowly she began to paint.

Three hours go by and Clarke stares and sees that she had painted her and Bellamy kissing in the rain.

She threw it into the burn it box, she has items from ex's and once she ready to get married she burns it. To start anew, no ex's they become an acquaintance.

Clarke see the rain is still coming down, Clarke drops everything and walks outside. Monty and Jasper were playing call of duty. No questions where asked while Clarke walked out.

When she reaches the bottom of the stairs and she opens the door and walks out and let's the rain overcome her.

Clarke twirls feeling like a child, she was happy and the last five years were completely miserable.

"Clarke"

She whips around see Bellamy he is teary eyed.

"You won't believe this.." he laughs almost another batch of tears.

"My mom is out of her coma" 

••••

The hospital always had the same antiseptic smell, the various kinds of chemicals. The reason Clarke came was Clarke had to pick Monty and Jasper up.

Clarke waved at some of the nurses and some doctors. She held on the door nob longer than the normal person.

Aurora has no idea Clarke was gone, Clarke walked in seeing everyone already in there.

"Hello Clarke" Aurora greeted, Clarke managed a small smile.

"So I've been told six years has gone by... what the hell has happened" Aurora said.

Everyone had exchanged nervous glances, Clarke knew she held the secret.

"I left for awhile" Clarke said biting her lip.

"Ah, Clarke don't feel guilty" Aurora admonished.

Clarke felt like a child, she didn't know what to say. She smiled at slowly left the room saying her goodbyes as she went.

Octavia walks in front of Clarke with a giant smile, both of the Blake's were very much excited.

"Clarke since you've been back our lives have been nothing but good!" Octavia says smiling.

"Yeah...I guess" Clarke said.

"Look I know you're happy. Here's so advice, you deserve happiness. I know you and Bellamy can fix things" Octavia says hugging Clarke and turns around and faces her family that is whole again.


End file.
